


La silla de un Dios

by Gotaru



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drama, Gen, One Shot, Poetry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 07:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotaru/pseuds/Gotaru
Summary: ¿Qué tanto puede presenciar un objeto carente de vida como lo es una silla? Los acontecimientos que dieron pie, uno tras otro, a la caída en la locura de Zamasu y el por qué Gowasu no será capaz de olvidarlos durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Ante los ojos de la soledad, mortales y deidades no son distintos.





	La silla de un Dios

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: DBS es propiedad intelectual de Akira Toriyama.
> 
> ...
> 
> Me enamoré del sr. Gowasu por completo y de un modo que nunca hubiera esperado: pasó, sencillamente. Esto es para él. Me inspiré en escribir esto, además, gracias a un pequeño doujin que encontré en Pixiv que ilustra maravillosamente lo que fue toda la relación de Zamasu y Gowasu, hasta el final. De nuevo, la primera imagen de dicho cómic se encuentra de portada de la historia en Fanfiction.net.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! :')

[Dedicatoria: a **Esplandian** y **Schala S** ]

* * *

**| LA SILLA DE UN DIOS |**

_~_ los errores no pertenecen sólo a los mortales _~_

* * *

  **...**

«El fondo del corazón del hombre es árido, Louis, como el suelo de ese viejo cementerio  _micmac_  de ahí arriba. Es casi roca viva. El hombre cultiva lo que puede…, y lo cuida».

 **(Stephen King,** _**Cementerio de animales** _ **)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

« _Por el bien de la justicia, destruye todo lo que sea malvado_ ».

 **(THE COLLECTORS,** _**Un Ángel malvado y un Demonio justo** _ **)**

**...**

* * *

 

En un universo distinto a cualquiera que se conozca, uno al que sólo se puede llegar mediante una pantalla resplandeciente de aventuras y magia u a través de la tinta que transmuta en vida garabateada sobre el papel, existe una silla forjada por divinidad: sólo el  _Kaio-Shin_ , el amo y señor mismo de dicho cosmos, la puede habitar.

Rojo y verde la visten, descansando anclada entre campos de infinito pasto.

Gowasu, amarillento, gentil y ocurrente, sonríe al descansar en ella. Con el aroma del té hecho por un corazón puro flotando alrededor de su nariz y el alma rebosante de paz, nada más puede desear.

La eternidad es un sueño extenso si se la vive así.

Piel verde, ojos grises rasgados y ligeros sentimientos de hostilidad: a Zamasu aún le falta comprender la razón detrás, el porqué del actuar de los dioses. Los mortales: sus creaciones y eternos seres de contemplación.

Perfectos en su propia imperfección,  _a imagen y semejanza_ aunque no lo pareciera.

Había que guiarlos por el buen camino, no dejar caer sobre ellos el castigo divino cuando dieran malos pasos en el longevo y continúo trayecto de la evolución:  _eso_  es lo que a su joven discípulo y posterior sucesor, cuando llegase la hora, le falta abrazar como verdad.

Lo observa vertiendo en su taza la deliciosa bebida, con los rayos del Sol filtrándose a través de su flequillo cenizo: mientras en el líquido caliente y humeante se refleje pureza, Gowasu confía en que el entendimiento de esta verdad triunfará en su cabeza.

Entonces, la silla pasará a ser habitada por él.

Desconfianza y menosprecio latentes, de mano con un punto de vista erróneo, se revolucionan y acrecientan vertiginosamente luego de una batalla contra un mortal de la que Zamasu no logra emerger victorioso: sonrisas gentiles y pacientes de parte de su maestro ya no logran eclipsar el rencor que se empieza a formar con ponzoña en su corazón, con enferma insistencia en su mente.

Un plan maligno de extinción se desarrolla, hilo por hilo, en su mente. La resolución funesta que pondrá fin a la vida en el Universo Diez está hecha y no puede ser negada:  _son sólo seres imperfectos, vulgares, que merecen ser exterminados_.

Tiempos oscuros con la forma de una espada de Ki morado caen sobre el amarillo soberano.

El rojo coagulado de la sangre mancha, así, la silla de la divinidad.

Una brecha espacio-tiempo se abre.

Infame traición: es, ahora, el mismísimo Zamasu con un envoltorio de carne mortal-guerrera quien reposa en la silla sagrada. Un puesto que no merece ni merecerá ostentar y que, por la misma razón, no le pertenece en realidad.  _Jamás lo hará_.

Ni en la infusión favorita del Kaio-Shin asesinado ni en el cielo que apenas comenzaba a ser azul se reflejan ya pureza alguna. En el futuro alternativo que originalmente era lo que estaba destinado a pasar, una vez más, sólo la destrucción es una realidad.

Y el único guerrero híbrido que queda empieza con inquebrantable valentía otra lucha en contra del gris de la injusticia. Es el protector eterno e indiscutible de ese cielo, de ese mundo que desde hace tanto no conoce — _injustamente—_  la paz, lo más hermoso y puro y resplandeciente que queda en esa tierra de la devastación.

La esperanza flaquea con cada lacerante golpe a su sensibilidad.

Y es así durante meses: y Trunks se siente enloquecer de desesperación e impotencia cuando ni la ayuda que penosamente tuvo que solicitar de las contrapartes del Futuro, el soñado en el que la paz prevalece, de su padre y el Sr. Goku parecen ayudar para solucionarlo.

Se repite a sí mismo sin cesar, naturalmente debido a lo noble y mártir de su carácter, que es  _su culpa_ , que es  _demasiado débil para hacer algo al respecto_  y que es  _el ser más inútil del jodido universo_ ; no es capaz de comprender ni notar que es él el Héroe de  _esta_  historia, sin importar que  _ese_  haya sido su maldito final.

Mil encuentros tienen lugar entre los tres Saiyajines y el que actúa bajo una justicia ciega: tanto ha crecido la monstruosidad del problema que incluso otras deidades han tenido que arribar al campo de batalla.

El corazón de una de ellas, el proveniente de la realidad en paz que no sufre alteración alguna, se encoje ante lo que ve a su discípulo hacer. Para Gowasu, las acciones de Zamasu son un penoso despliegue de mala enseñanza, recelo y necedad elevados al millonésimo nivel.

La primera punzada de culpa de lo que será, para el Kaio-Shin, un peso que deberá cargar durante mucho tiempo aparece. Por mucha nobleza que en él pueda habitar, sigue siendo una  _divinidad_ : alguien al que no tienen por qué importarle más de la cuenta seres de tan poca trascendencia, ni su desgracia. Pero lo  _hace_ , y eso es y será por siempre su esbozo personal de genuina humanidad.

Y en el infierno en la tierra que tiene lugar frente a sus ojos, las cosas no mejoran: la falsa noción de justicia cobra autenticidad con el pasar de los minutos, engullendo con belicosidad lo que queda de una realidad muerta y nada había por hacer.

Es un arco de diseño abstracto y luz blanca cegadora en su espalda, en la peor imitación de un ángel que se ha hecho en la historia, lo que coronan su perfección: la fusión entre Black y Zamasu representa la cúspide de la belleza y la justicia, que no reconoce ni aceptará el error que es la existencia de los mortales; tampoco admitirá, mucho menos, derrota alguna en su causa de aniquilación absoluta. Todo lo hace en pos de un universo sin nada erróneo en su interior.

Irónico resulta, entonces, el que sea un mortal quien le ponga punto final a su locura: el guerrero noble —el que más  _significado_  tiene de todos—, ningún otro que Trunks, con un imparable poder acumulado simbólicamente en una espada rebana su cuerpo a la mitad, así como también logra hacer trizas lo que queda de su cordura.

Sabe que ya ha entrado al mundo de los sin raciocinio en la cabeza luego de haber derramado lágrimas de confusión ante un ser inferior.

Cuando el cielo se llena de rostros de tétricas sonrisas y sangre y risas y truenos y gris, la  _muerte_ en su más cruda esencia, sólo la demencia prevalece en él. No mucho más.

Zamasu es menos que un espectro de quien solía —de quien pudo— ser.

El verdadero  _Rey de todo_  en su absoluta existencia aparece y la pesadilla por fin ha acabado.

Pero el panorama final de la batalla es grisáceo y a todos les sabe amargo en la boca.

Una fractura de inimaginable tamaño se graba, perpetua, en el corazón de los Guerreros Z. Es una lesión que ni las Esferas del Dragón o sus más poderosas y planetarias contrapartes podrán curar, y ellos tendrán que aprender a vivir con ella.

Tienen que.

Trunks y Mai, siendo todo lo que al otro le queda de  _su verdadero_  mundo, se marchan a intentar reconstruirse un poco de merecida felicidad, de tranquilidad y a los demás nada más que seguir adelante les queda.

Gowasu, mientras, de vuelta en su universo de pertenencia, observa una pequeña caja negra con curvilíneos diseños dorados, que descansa con sencillez y silencio en su regazo.

Silencio.

Nada de charlas amenas, risas compartidas nacidas luego de una broma o el sonido del té derramándose con toda su gloria en una taza: sólo silencio. Es algo a lo que sabe, se tendrá que acostumbrar de ahora en adelante.

Por quién sabía cuánto tiempo, hasta que se llenase nuevamente con otra presencia discípula.

En el interior de la caja yacen todos los anillos del tiempo existentes: sostiene, en su temblorosa mano derecha, el de más reciente creación.

Es de un verde chillante que lo ha inquietado desde que puede recordarlo, frío como un témpano al tacto y estará manchado de sangre inocente por toda la eternidad: pero es suyo. Le pertenece.

Al igual que este pecado.

Al final, todo luce más sombrío de lo que le hubiera gustado, de lo que  _habría creído posible_ : ese anillo deshonroso es todo lo que Zamasu le ha dejado, así como todo lo que le queda de él, su accidentado y pobre aprendiz.

Eso, y una silla divina que se siente más grande de lo que nunca antes lo había hecho.

 

**...**

«Los dioses erran, los dioses mueren, los dioses lloran».

**(Esplandian, _Cien de sus voces; Drabble 80: Rescatado_ )**

**...**


End file.
